Layer 01 - Weird
Why you have to do that is something you should figure out for yourself. '' ''I don’t need to stay in a place like this. After being laughed at by a group of classmates, the girl in glasses with long dark pigtails in a school uniform leans off the edge of a tall building, holding on to the railing with one hand. Below are a man and a woman kissing in the alleyway. The girl lets her hand slip off the railing and falls. When she hits the ground, a large sign that she hit with her leg lands on top of her. The couple is horrified- and a little upset that they were interrupted. Man: What the hell? What happened?! W-We don’t know anything! W-We’ve got nothing to do with this! Bystanders: She came out of nowhere… Man: Damn it! If you stay in a place like this you might not be able to connect. Everybody hurry. Lain walks into her classroom and hears loud sobbing after sitting down. She turns around to see two of her friends trying to comfort Juri. Reika: I wouldn’t make such a big deal out of it. Arisu: Yeah, it’s just some stupid prank. Juri: B-But... Reika: It’ll be okay. Arisu walks over to Lain’s desk. Arisu: Lain? Did you get one too? Lain: What? Arisu: Mail. Lain: I… I’m not very good with computers. Arisu: You should at least check your email once a day. Well, it’s up to you, I guess. Reika walks over and stands on the other side of Lain’s desk. Reika: Lain’s such a baby. Lain: Why is she crying? Reika: Because she got mail from Chisa Yomoda, that’s why! Lain: Chisa? Who’s that? Reika: She was in class D. She killed herself last week by jumping off a building in Shibuya. Come on, the teacher told everybody! It’s not just Juri, lots of people have gotten mail from her this week. Lain: But she’s… Reika: Right. You shouldn’t be getting mail from a dead girl. But there it is. During class, Lain is finding it hard to focus. She looks down at her hand, and calmly watches her fingertips let out coils of smoke. What’s it like when you die? It really hurts :) When Lain gets home, she goes straight to her room and retrieves her dusty Navi computer from behind a stack of papers. Navi: Powering up… Working… Just a little longer… Log in, who are you? Lain Typing: Lain. Navi: Lain, please say your name. Lain: Lain. Navi: Accepted. You must be Lain. Lain has mail. Lain: From who? Navi: Chisa Yomoda. Do you wish to read your mail? Lain: Yes. Chisa: Hello, how are you? Lain I walked home with you just once. Do you remember? I have only given up my body. By doing this, I can explain to you that I am still alive. I wanted to let you know this Lain, so I sent this mail to you. Do you understand? It’s ok if you can’t right now. You will understand soon. Everyone will. Lain: Why did you die? Chisa: Rumor at school has it that this is prank mail, but I want you to know that it isn’t, Lain. Lain: Why. Why did you die? Chisa: God is here. Later, Lain is eating dinner with her mother, (Miho) and her sister (Mika). Mika: I ate lunch late today. I’m done. Mika gets up and leaves the room. Lain: Mom. Miho: Yes? Lain: I got mail. From a girl who killed herself last week. Lain’s mother stares indifferently stares at her food. Later, wearing her bear suit, Lain Goes into her father's (Yasuo) office, where he is working on computers. Yasuo: What is it, Lain? Lain: I… I was wondering if you could buy me a new Navi… Yasuo: Finally caught the bug, huh? You’re in Junior high now. Your friends are leaving you in the dust, right? I keep telling you that you should use a better machine. You know Lain, in this world, whether it’s here in the real world or in the Wired, people connect to each other, and that’s how societies function. Even a girl like you can make friends right off the bat Lain. There’s nothing to be afraid of. I wonder why your mother can’t understand that... Lain: I’m not scared. Yasuo: Then why bring up your Navi all of a sudden? Lain: There’s a friend I want to see Yasuo laughs maniacally. Come to the Wired as soon as you can. Lain is on her way to school the next morning. She sees Chisa walk by her. Lain: Chisa...? Where are you? Chisa smiles slightly, then disappears. Lain: Wait!